BF Fanfic: New Beginnings
I wake up. Or am I asleep? I can't tell. I hear a voice. Hey! A light. "Hello?" I call. No answer. I walk further down towards the light. I call again. "Summoner..." A voice! "Um, where are we?" I ask. "You are about to embark on a quest." "Okay. Quest to where?" I ask the light, which is slowly growing brighter. "I believe you can save Grand Gaia. Open the gate, and your quest will begin." How did I not notice the giant gate right in front of me. Oh well. I open the gate and… Ahh! The sunshine feels great. Sunshine… What is sunshine? Whatever. “Hey there summoner!” Tilith says. Who’s Tilith? I have no idea. “Hello Tilith.” I say to her. She really is beautiful. “Summoner. I am a goddess. I have been instructed to guide you on your quest to slay the fallen gods.” Tilith explains. “Oh. Okay!” I say. Why am I agreeing? I have no idea where I am or who she is. “Well. Let’s get you a unit to defend yourself. No. More like, you’re the commander and they’re the troops.” Tilith explains. “How do I do that?” I ask. What is a unit? And am I really fit to command whatever that is? “You have to summon it. Just, try.” Tilith tells me. What’s summoning? Well, whatever summoning is, I do it. “A Burny, a Sparky, and, WHAT?!?!? How did you summon an Eze on your first try? Is this major beginner’s luck? Or are you something special?” I don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything. “Whatever!” Tilith smiles at me and I feel my face turn red. Did she say something else. Crud! “Yes. I understand.” I say. A yellow haired man and two slimes attack three more slimes. A bat lady is standing next to them. “Now try using your Brave Burst. MIRACLE BATTLE KISS!!!” I pucker up. But she doesn’t kiss me. What in the world was I expecting? Whatever. My yellow dude, who I assume is Eze, does some super attack. Thunder Expulsion. Hmph. I want a super attack if Tilith will kiss me to activate it. I watch the little slimes and people battle, somehow controlling them with my thoughts. Wait a sec, what was the Thunder Expulsion? Was that the title of my Eze's attack? I'm so confused. How did I know that. UGH! My head! I feel a slight weight change in my pocket. Zel. I gained zel. What on earth is zel? As if she's reading my mind (which would not surprise me at this point) Tilith tells me that zel is currency in Grand Gaia. I command my units through more and more enemies. Then all of a sudden I'm in a town. Tilith! Where'd she go? "Hey there! I'm Karl and I will teach you how to use the summoning gates." A blue haired twenty something tells me. I feel I can trust him. The gate! "Hello? Light person?" Karl hands me something. He tells me to summon someone. I open the gate, as if this has happened before. But it hasn't. A bowman. A green haired person with a bow. Lario. Marksman Lario. I'm back. In the field. Where's Tilith? There she is. "Cool! A rare summoned Lario." She knows Lario too! "Yup. Karl did everything you said." Oh yeah. Tilith sent me to Karl. She said that he would teach me to summon with gems. I attack more slimes. Hey, its Lario. He's with Eze. Right. I put Lario on my squad. Tilith and I talk, then she's gone. Where did she go? I remember. Cave of flames. Once I get through there I'll see her again. That voice. "You are now in for a great journey. Are you ready, summoner?" "I am."